


His Favorite Christmas Story

by RazzleDazzle2k13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzle2k13/pseuds/RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: A quick little one shot based off a song I keep hearing at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nameless_Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Forest/gifts), [Stormlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlight/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxPENnSuNQw  
> This is the song if you want to listen to it and see where the inspiration came from. 
> 
> The story is from Victor's POV just so you know.

The year was 1937 December 24, I traveled the world as a dancer. I had just finished a late night practice and decided to go out for a drink. I was at one of the local bars in Delaware when I saw him. He was wearing a bright red christmas vest as he looked around nervously while his friend talked animatedly to him. I downed beer after beer, trying to convince myself to go ask him to dance with me. It wasn’t until a quarter to eleven that I finally found the courage to ask him to dance. To my surprise he said yet. I felt my heart skip a beat as I took him into my arms and danced the night away. After last call we went our separate ways. I left to my next destination, not once catching his name. 

 

For many years I traveled, my mind always wandering back to that Christmas eve. It had been my favorite Christmas story to tell every year and as I traveled, there was always new ears to listen. 

 

It wasn’t until I was 57 I finally retired and settled into a little place of my own. All the neighborhood kids would come to me and ask me about my travels and my life but every Christmas eve they would gather around for my favorite Christmas story. They knew it word for word yet they gather around every year to hear him say,

 

‘He said I met him up in Delaware in 1937

He was wearing a bright red Christmas vest

December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask him to dance’.

 

It was over twenty years later that I was in the hospital taking my last breath that I asked the little old nurse there to tell me a Christmas story. He took me by surprise when he started his story with,

 

‘ I met him up in Delaware in 1937’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
